ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M2: East - Day 4
Votes *Destil accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710513&postcount=936 *SuperRube accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710515&postcount=938 *Destil retracts accusation of Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710523&postcount=941 *SuperRube accuses Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710581&postcount=962 *PapillonReel accuses Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710630&postcount=964 *Brickroad accuses LilSpriteX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710883&postcount=974 *Dizzy accuses Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710976&postcount=980 *LilSpriteX accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=711229&postcount=989 *Brickroad retracts accusation of LilSpriteX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=711253&postcount=992 *Destil accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=711650&postcount=1002 *Brickroad accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=711775&postcount=1003 *spineshark accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=711805&postcount=1004 *Dizzy accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=711920&postcount=1006 *gamin accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=711940&postcount=1007 *LilSpriteX retracts accusation of gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712017&postcount=1017 *PapillonReel accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712030&postcount=1019 *Dizzy retracts accusation of gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712047&postcount=1025 *PapillonReel retracts accusation of gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712047&postcount=1025 *LilSpriteX accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712903&postcount=1029 *Dizzy accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712910&postcount=1030 *PapillonReel accuses gamin http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712925&postcount=1032 gamin is lynched and revealed as Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712966&postcount=1036 Final Vote Count None given Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710408&postcount=882 When it had been revealed that there were mafia in the town, Mr. J decided that the safest thing to do was to not draw attention to oneself. If you don't give the mafia a chance to notice you, and you don't give the townspeople a chance to suspect you, you'll have all the time in the world. Of course, when that fails, you need a new strategy, Mr. J reflected, as he thought about his announcement yesterday. He hadn't suspected that the mafia would see things the same way. No more nibbling at the edges, they decided; it was time to change strategy. As Mr. J was coming back from his nighttime walk, someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with a treated cloth. The cobblestones swam, and he fell unconscious. A sharp pain woke him - something had burned his skin! He was lying on a large metal plate, gagged and chained, and the plate was getting hotter. He was being fried to death. Mr. J says he's a pig? Then let's make bacon out of him. BodhiTraveller could smell the execution, and gagged. He was a strict vegan, no animal products. It was a bit hard in Italy, but he thought that when people just saw the moral choices they made more clearly, then he was sure it'd catch on. The wind shifted, giving a brief respite from the smell, but on the wind was another stench, a hundred times worse. BodhiTraveller shivered, and went back to his spinach and eggplant lasagne, when he felt steel touch the back of his neck. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=712966&postcount=1036 How did it come to this, you wonder, as you're hiding behind a park bench. Just five minutes ago you were about to lynch gamin, and now he's taking potshots at you. The gunshots cease. He must be reloading. "Out of bullets already, dirtbag?" "Well, that's the thing," gamin calls back. "I'm not really sure myself. Was it six shots, or seven? In all the confusion, I didn't keep track myself." You stand up and start running to his position. Unlike gamin, you can count. He fired seven. A shot rings out as a glass window behind you shatters. Okay, maybe it was seven. It doesn't matter. Either way, gamin doesn't have a working gun, and you're the one holding the axe. Notable Events PapillonReel claims Mr. J as Inspector, BodhiTraveller as Mafia http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=710417&postcount=884 Category:Phases